Andrew E.W. Murdock
Andrew E.W. Murdock is an art director and production designer who worked as Art Director under Scott Chambliss on J.J. Abrams' . He also worked – though uncredited – as Production Designer during the additional photography reshoots on Justin Lin's sequel . http://ns2.partos.com/uploads/artists/attachment/Murdock%20Resume%2003.16.16.pdf His work on Into Darkness earned him an ADG Excellence in Production Design Award nomination in the category Fantasy Film. Murdock was interviewed for the special feature "The Klingon Home World", released on the Blu-ray in . Born and raised in Sydney, Australia, Murdock BS in Architecture in 1991 from the University of Sydney and his Bachelor of Architecture from the University of NSW in 1995. He then moved to Los Angeles in 1996. He designed props for the science fiction film Soldier (1998, starring Jason Isaacs). He then worked as set designer on the television series Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy, Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue, and Power Rangers: Time Force between 1997 and 2000. Amy Miller, Diane Salinger, Michael Forest, Richard Cansino, and Edward Laurence Albert were featured semi-regular on these series. http://www.adg.org/sites/art/members/1275442819-AndrewMurdockResume2010.pdf Murdock worked in the art department as production assistant and model maker on the science fiction sequel Alien: Resurrection in 1997. The films cast includes Winona Ryder, Ron Perlman, Brad Dourif, Raymond Cruz, Leland Orser, Rod Damer, Rico Bueno, Regan DuCasse, Tom Woodruff, Jr., and Eddie Yansik, music by John Frizzell, art direction by Andrew Neskoromny, and set decoration by John M. Dwyer. Murdock is also the co-author and art director of Making of Alien: Resurrection, a reference book released in 1998. http://www.amazon.de/Andrew-Murdock/e/B001KCQ2CC/ref=dp_byline_cont_book_1 He then worked as assistant art director on the fantasy comedy Monkeybone (2001, art direction by John Chichester) and the television series Providence and as set designer on the science fiction thriller The One (2001), the fantasy film The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (2003, set decoration by Peter P. Nicolakakos), the comedy Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003), and the third season of the action series 24 (2003-2004, production design by Joseph Hodges and starring Penny Johnson Jerald). Murdock continued to work as art director on the fourth season of 24 (2005), the television comedy Pink Collar (2006, starring Kristin Bauer, casting by Libby Goldstein and Junie Lowry-Johnson), and the third season of J.J. Abrams and Damon Lindelof's television series Lost (2006-2007, starring Daniel Dae Kim and Terry O'Quinn and produced by Abrams, Lindelof, and Bryan Burk). His work on Lost earned him his first Art Directors Guild Excellence in Production Design Award nomination in the category Episode of a Single-Camera Television Series for the season finale "Through the Looking Glass". Further credits as art director include the horror film My Bloody Valentine (2009), the comedy Couples Retreat (2009, with art direction by Curt Beech), the action film Faster (2010), the television drama Westside (2013), and the television series Breaking In (2011, starring Christian Slater), Love Bites (2011, starring Greg Grunberg), and Battle Creek (2015, directed and produced by Bryan Singer and production design by Mark Worthington), and television commercials for Kellogg's, Boston Market, and America's Next Top Model in 2007. http://www.andrewmurdock.net/RESUME.html Between 2012 and 2014, Murdock worked as art director on the second and third season of the horror anthology series American Horror Story titled American Horror Story: Asylum and American Horror Story: Coven. The second season stars Zachary Quinto and James Cromwell. For this work, he won an Art Directors Guild Excellence in Production Design Award in the category Television Movie or Mini-Series in 2013 for the episode "I Am Anne Frank, Part 2" which he shared with production designer Mark Worthington. He received another nomination in 2014 for the third season episode "Bitchcraft". He also received two Primetime Emmy Award nominations – in 2013 in the category Outstanding Art Direction for a Miniseries or Movie and in 2014 in the category Outstanding Art Direction for a Period Series, Miniseries or a Movie (Single-Camera). Also in 2013 he won the Online Film & Television Association Award in the category Best Production Design in a Non-Series followed up by another nomination in 2014 in the same category. Murdock worked as art director on the re-shoots of the fantasy sequel Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief (2010), the fantasy film The Sorcerer's Apprentice (2010), the thriller Contagion (2011), and the action sequel RED 2 (2013). In the more recent years, Murdock worked as production designer on the television series Battle Creek (2015), Scream Queens (2015), the sixth season of American Horror Story titled American Horror Story: Roanoke (2016) for which he earned another Art Directors Guild Excellence in Production Design Award nomination in 2017 for the episode "Chapter 4" which he shared with Easton Michael Smith, and the action series S.W.A.T. (2017-2018). Star Trek awards ADG Excellence in Production Design Awards nominations Murdock received an ADG Excellence in Production Design Award nomination as Art Director in the category Fantasy Film * for , shared with Scott Chambliss, Ramsey Avery, James Clyne, Lauren Polizzi, Kasra Farahani, Michael E. Goldman, Harry E. Otto, Kevin Cross, Jason Baldwin Stewart, Natasha Gerasimova, Steve Christensen, Andrea Dopaso, John Eaves, Nathan Schroeder, Ryan Church, Christopher Ross, Victor Martinez, Steven Messing, Karl Strahlendorf, John Chichester, Tex Kadonaga, Anne Porter, Andrew Reeder, Jane Wuu, Richard F. Mays, Allen Coulter, Karl Martin, Scott Schneider, Lorrie Campbell, Easton Smith, Tammy Lee, Tim Croshaw, Clint Schultz, and Karen Manthey External links * AndrewMurdock.net – official site * * Andrew Murdock at the [https://24.wikia.com/wiki 24 wiki] * Andrew Murdock at the [http://lostpedia.wikia.com/wiki Lost wiki] * Andrew Murdock at the Art Directors Guild Category:Art directors Category:Production designers Category:ADG Excellence in Production Design Award nominees